


My Russian Girl: Various Yandere Overwatch/Tf2 X Sweet Gas Expert Reader

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Series: My Russian Girl [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Team Fortress 2
Genre: Chemicals, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Father Soldier, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Kidnapping, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Sister Zarya, Sister/Sister Incest, Uncle Heavy, Uncle/Niece Incest, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) Doe, She is the daughter of Soldier and Zhanna, which makes her the niece of Heavy. The team has been retired. But now she is a part of the new made team of nine men and her. As a Gas and Poisons Expert she is just what the new Overwatch and Team Fortress Needs.
Relationships: Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Reader, Heavy (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Soldier/Reader
Series: My Russian Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646806
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Duty

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with a new chapter and I hope you all enjoy. This will start more on the TF2 side and the image is how you look in a few years right now you are only seventeen so a bit younger, please enjoy!] 

(Name's POV) 

My name is (Name) no last name needed. The Omnic crisis is strong. And though the UN was not ready to admit that they needed help They made a group of Mercenaries to kill off Omnic that started this. My older sister would not agree with me. So I applied on my own. I walk in and see the other 9 on our ten man team. I am wearing my mask so my family does not recognize me. My father known as Soldier and my uncle known as Heavy. 

I am a gas and poisons expert. But something went wrong a year ago. One of my gas containers burst on me and covered me in a gas. I did not know the effects it was to new to use or test. It also turned all my body hair to a vibrant pink. I always liked pink. Being a girly girl. I loved the color pink so I did not mind my hair and eyebrows and pubes being a bright pink. I look to see my dad I have not seen him in a year since I was recruited by Russia to be their poisons expert. 

Why would a gas expert be of us against the Omnics? I made gas form that can attack Omnics as it would humans. But it is highly dangerous to humans more so. So being the only one exposed to it who lived it was my job to be the gas and poison expert. Do I agree with my country that all omnics are bad? No I know the ones made for war are the problem. But I do not agree all Omnics should be treated like second class citizens. 

I walk over to the team, pink duffel bag in hand. 

"So they were right the last member is a girl." My dad says. "As long as you are a good soldier, I do not give a shit about your gender. I hear you found a way to poison Omnics a way they cannot hack." 

"Yes." I say. "Though it twice is deadly to humans, I am sure medic gave you the vaccine for it." 

"He did, now why don't we get to know everyone." The one I know as Scout says. "I brought chicken and have it for everyone." 

I sit at a free spot between the Sniper and The Spy. I grab some chicken and lift my mask only a fraction so I do not have anyone see my face. 

"Come on you cannot eat chicken like that!" Scout says and rips off my mask and all my hair comes flowing out. 

I go to cover my face but it was to late. My family has seen my face and now Heavy picked me up over his soldier and my father followed behind him as they take me somewhere we can talk in private. I only hope that they understand the duty I have. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS First chapter done, I hope you all enjoyed this and this was requested by: AshleyPranke I hope that you all enjoyed and stay sexy all of my sexy friends!]


	2. Uncle And Daddy

[hello My Sexy Readers, I am back with another chapter and I will explain something the gas that made your hair pink is a gas that makes almost everyone fall yandere for you, anyways I hope that you enjoy!]

(Heavy's POV) 

I looked at my niece in the eyes and for a second I did not see her as my niece but as a woman, a beautiful woman. I have always been protective of her, I remember when she was a little girl. She was so innocent and would have tea parties with her stuffed animals. Now seeing her, I felt something inside me that was wrong but I did not want to deny. She was mine and I want her as mine and mine alone. I knew these thoughts were wrong but I could not stop them. 

"What happen?" I ask. "Why are you here, your supposed to be in college." 

She looked at me with those big blue puppy eyes. "I was recruited from college for my skills in poisons and gas." She tells me. "Then when I found a way to make Omnics effected by my gas and poisons they sent me here." 

I nodded my head. She was always brilliant. She knew how to use her skills and to use them to her advantage. She was still my little (Name). I take her hands in mine. 

"Be safe when you do this." I tell her and she smiles making me blush and look at her and she hugs me kissing my dace all over. 

"Спасибо, большое спасибо, дядя!" She cheers than turns to her father, my brother in law. 

(Thank You, Thank You so much Uncle!) 

(Soldier's POV) 

I looked at my daughter finally seeing her for the woman she is and not the little girl she was. I felt something very wrong with me, looking at her like this... But she is so beautiful and stunning I could not help but stare at her, and when she kissed Heavy all over his face all I wanted to do was kill him. He did not deserve her, he was not worthy of the pink haired Goddess. My sweet little girl (Name). She is mine and mine alone. 

"What do you think dad?" She asks me looking at me with puppy dog blue eyes. 

"I do not mind, yes I worry about you as you are MY Daughter, but still you are a woman now and if your skills can help us win this war. I will not stand in the way of it." I say and then she jumps on me. 

She hugs me tight and kisses my face all over my helmet falling off and she grins from ear to ear and I fall for her even more hard. Yes I loved her mother, but she I love even more and will do anything to have, it did not matter that she is my daughter. She is mine and mine alone and I be damned if I loose her to anyone. 

"Does your mother know?" I ask thinking of her mother's wrath. 

"Yes she is the one who approved my training." She tells me. 

"Those are my girls." I say grinning and she grins back. 

"Let's go back to the team!" She says and drags me and Heavy out by our hands. "There better be enough chicken left!" She calls to them as we take our seats. 

God she is perfect and she is all mine. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS chapter one is done, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay sexy all of my sexy friends!]


	3. Surgery

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am back with a new chapter in this one you get some medic time I hope that you all enjoy this chapter here!] 

(Name's POV)

I looked at the Medic as it was time for me to get my re spawn surgery. Where I will not be able to die from murder or death like that only by natural causes and old age. I walk into the medical room with him. I strip off my clothes and get on the table. He covered up my lower body but my chest had to still be out. I blush as I was rather curvy so yes my breasts were swelled out. He smiled softly. 

"My name is Fritz." He says. "Sadly I cannot put you under, so you will be awake during the procedure." 

I nod my head. "That is fine." I say. "I am (Name)."

"It is nice to meet you (Name)." He says and gets to work drugging me so I could not feel pain. He then made the first cut. 

(Medic's POV)

I hated to cut up her lovely chest. But I have no choice. She needs this surgery or she could die for real in battle with the Omnics. I pulled back her ribs and then slowly cut her heart out. She made a face. 

"It is so weird to see your heart in someone else's hands." She says. 

"Yes but it is a beauty as well." I say with a smile. He heart is so beautiful. Just like her. 

She is so stunning and beautiful, I could almost not believe that she was the daughter of Soldier and niece of Heavy. She was so cute and beautiful. But also very cheery and girly. She had talked to me on the way here. She liked make up, fashion, but was also a firm believer in she could help. But her girly side stands out as even her gas mask has pink on it with also a small pink heart. I found it adorable. 

I worked with her new heart being extra careful with it, unlike the way I was with her uncle's heart. It was so beautiful and so is she. I knew as I place her new heart back in her chest and it begins to heal up not even leaving a single scar that she is the one for me. I knew it. I know I have to have her and I will do anything to keep her by my side. 

I help her off of the table and then give her, her clothes. She gets dressed in them and I smile. 

"I want you to come back here after meeting everyone tomorrow for a check up t make sure everything is in working order." I tell her. 

She nods her head. "Alright." 

I smile and watched as she leaves, she is so beautiful and I know I will have her. No matter what she will be mine and mine alone. I will make sure of it. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Finally updated i hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy everyone!]


End file.
